See Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig and Heading to Canterlot High (Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz's Story)
This is how Stealth Elf and her friends see Optimus and his friends and heading to Canterlot High in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage. (Jet-Vac and his friend's are falling into Darkness) Jet-Vac: Spyro.... Eruptor... We're sorry. Pop Fizz: We won't be back as soon as we thought. Stealth Elf: Now, we can be... One with Darkness. She drop her Wayfinder and then someone grab and it ????: Stealth Elf, are you and your friends okay? It was Optimus and his friend's they dragged them to the ground Jet-Vac: Optimus, Bumblebee, Zig, how did- (Gasp) Stealth Elf: (Gasp) Eruptor! Spyro! Then Heartless appeared Zig: Look, we can talk. But we have to it later. They saw Heartless Stealth Elf: Dwellers of Darkness... Bumblebee: They're called Heartless! They are fighting them and they defeated them Optimus: Hope we won't lose our luck. Wow, we never thought we'd find you in the realm of Darkness, that's for sure. So... what happen? Pop Fizz: Have you seen Spyro and Eruptor? Bumblebee: Nope, just only you and your friends. All: (Sigh) Stealth Elf: We're sorry. The Darkness in this place it's getting to us. Optimus: Oh, but you'll still be okay. Pop Fizz: Okay. Bumblebee: Look, we've been looking for you a long time. How come you're in this place? Pop Fizz: You have to tell us first, how long's it been in the realm of Light? Optimus: Well, about... Nine years. Pop Fizz: Nine Years? Jet-Vac: Fascinating. After we last spoke. We took Spyro somewhere safe, and then we went after Terra. Stealth Elf: But Terra was about to fall to Darkness, so we had one choice. Jet-Vac: We'd stay here of giving him a chance. Bumblebee: Wow, we... didn't know. Pop Fizz: What about you? What could've brought you here? Has something happened? In the Realm of Light? Optimus: It's the Heartless. They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And world's with no hearts vanish into Darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms- light and dark- from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. And you know, we came here to find the sword on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of Darkness. The point you can cross have been unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed, that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, waited my chance... To sneak in. But look, when we got here. We felt three warm, familiar light. We follow it to find my way to you and your friends. Stealth Elf: The Charm. So they were helping Eruptor and Spyro brought you and us back together again. Bumblebee: Yeah. Jet-Vac: But, the world's are still in danger. Pop Fizz: Eruptor- did he make it back to the realm of light? Optimus: Um... We still haven't found him. Jet-Vac: I see.. Stealth Elf: But, don't worry. Wherever he is, he's fighting. He'll defeat his Darkness. And we know, that he wants us to fight too. Zig: Maybe, you're right. He'll be just fine. Jet-Vac: Of course, but what about Spyro? He won't wake up unless we're there with him. Pop Fizz: We have to go. We have to find way back to the realm of Light. Optimus: Alright. Then let's locate that Sword and go home together! Pop Fizz: You found a way out? Optimus: Oh... um... you see, we were so busy finding the way in, that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, together we're sure to find one! Stealth Elf: Wow, didn't change a bit didn't you? They laugh Optimus: May our Hearts be our guiding key. Jet-Vac: Huh? Stealth Elf: Hm, that's the word that no one use in ages. Optimus: Keyblade, Digidestined, Digimon and Warrior Wielders used to say those words to each other. And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready? All: Ready! They are now in Canterlot High Zig: Here we are. Jet-Vac: We remember now. Stealth Elf: This is... where we met those children. Bumblebee: Oh boy, so many world have been lost. And now they're trapped here in the dark. Say. You all know this place? Stealth Elf: Yeah. Me and Jet-Vac been here once, and then we meet two boyz we considered passing the Keyblade on to. But because Eruptor had already give one of them the power, we didn't. Optimus: And You, Pop Fizz? Pop Fizz: I been once, when I was with Spyro and Ven. When Terra and Eruptor send away from the Master, we encountered Dark Spyro and Vanitas. Optimus: So what are there names? Stealth Elf: Their Names are... Ryan and Cody. Optimus: Now I get it, we're getting warmer. Well, if Ryan and his friends who've been helping me. We're trying to get that door shut for good. Jet-Vac: What? The same Boys? Optimus: Guys, if this is where my friends first got the Sword, it also must be where we'll find it counterpart. The blade of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world. Then it's shaking Bumblebee: We have to be quick, let's go! Then they saw swarm of Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them Optimus: Let's hurry. They went to the Secret Place Optimus: I think it's in here. They open the door and saw the Blade Optimus: There! Stealth Elf: Is that what your after? Optimus: Of course, it's the blade that I was looking for. The blade of Darkness. Jet-Vac: The Blade of Darkness? (Optimus grab the blade) Optimus: The Door of Darkness... tied by one blade and one key. "The door of Darkness... To seal the light." Well, we've got the blade. Now, we find the ones to close the door. Pop Fizz: Pardon me? Zig: The door between two realms- it won't let a heart with light pass through. So only darkness keeps slipping out. We can lock the door by using the one blade and one Keyblade, but we need help on both sides. Stealth Elf: Well, then, since you'll be doing the locking, let us be the one to close the door. Bumblebee: Unfortunately, someone already had it. Then it rumble and a light appeared, Cldy is wondering around in the Darkness and Stealth Elf and her friends saw the Door Stealth Elf: It's that the Door? Zig: Yes, the door to Kingdom Hearts. Um, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not really. But even though, it's smaller, it's still the heart of many world. And even it's not a Complete Kingdom Hearts, We definitely can't leave it open like that, or darkness will escape and destroy the remaining world's. Now, it's time. With this blade and Ryan's Keyblade in the realm of lgith, we're gonna close this door. Now, all we need is Cody. Stealth Elf: Ryan... Cody... Zig: Look! They saw Cody running to the door Optimus: That's all of them, let's go! Then Swarm of Heartless is heading towards Cody Optimus: Oh no! They are gonna stop them for reach them Stealth Elf: Stop! They chain the Heartless and they can't hold on much Longer Optimus: Stealth Elf! Jet-Vac! Pop Fizz! Stealth Elf: Go without us! Jet-Vac: Hurry! Pop Fizz: Please! Optimus: No, we... They the Swarm of Heartless has been loose and it taken Stealth Elf and her friends Optimus: Stealth Elf! Jet-Vac! Pop Fizz! Stealth Elf and her friends are fighting the Heartless in Canterlot High Stealth Elf: The Battle for the Realm of Light... has not won. Jet-Vac: Thanks to Optimus and Eruptor, we know what's at stake. Pop Fizz: We're not afraid, we will face the long Darkness. Stealth Elf: The Next time someone wonders in the realm of Darkness. We'll be there. Pop Fizz: A light to cut through all the shadows. We will be in their Wayfinder. Stealth Elf: And One day, we will return to Spyro and Eruptor. I am Master Stealth Elf. Jet-Vac: I'm Master Jet-Vac. Pop Fizz: And I am Master Pop Fizz. All: And that's a Promise. Meanwhile Optimus: Stealth Elf... Pop Fizz... Jet-Vac. He have to seal the Door to Darkness Bumblebee: Now, Ryan! Let's close this door for good! Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes